


Kotatsu

by Phoenixnext



Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixnext/pseuds/Phoenixnext
Summary: Canon-verse;post-Vivid- Making love under the kotatsu was Nanoha's favorite thing to do & while there wasn't much room to maneuver it always reminded her of the early days of their relationship. This kotatsu had been silent witness to so much of their lives. Watch with it as they deal with people trying to ruin their relationship & learn harsh truths. Smutty with Lots of Feels. G!P Fate





	Kotatsu

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own MGLN, I make no profits from my writing  
> Please leave a kudos or review if you liked what you read.

Nanoha hated the cold which was why right at that moment she was snuggled under her family’s kotatsu. The only problem she had with the situation was her back was cold. Huddling into the blanket she shivered as she wondered how she was going to relieve the untenable situation.

Then the solution entered the room and the wily White Devil knew she was not only going to be much warmer in a few short moments but vastly happier also. Giving her wife her best puppy eyes as she was getting ready to sit across from her the blonde mage instantly succumbed to the ploy. Crawling over to her beloved auburn haired wife she wrapped herself around her. 

Snuggling back into her lover Nanoha made sure to wiggle against her wife’s bulge. Fate’s soft groan and whispering of her name as strong arms snaked around Nanoha’s waist let the devious sapphire eyed mage know she was just moments from her real prize. 

Covering Fate’s arms with her own she massaged her lover’s arms as she teased, “Fate-chan, I’m so cold. Warm me up.”

Nanoha felt the bulge grow harder against her and smiled wickedly. The sigh and feeling of Fate’s head resting on her shoulder as she struggled to maintain her self-control meant another small push would be needed especially when Fate spoke raggedly, “Nanoha, I thought you wanted to snuggle. We have to behave ourselves, Vivio will be home soon.”

Seeking out Fate’s left hand Nanoha covered it with her own then laced their fingers together so she could look at their matching wedding rings as they sparkled in the light. In pleading tones she said, “Fate-chan, you know how much I love your warmth. Please darling, I feel so cold and lonely.”

Nanoha knew she was taking advantage of her wife’s insecurities a little with this but she really wanted to feel her wife’s warmth. They hadn’t made love in over three months with Fate having been gone on a long mission. Once she got home the blonde had taken the opportunity to take a long hot bath then eaten a leisurely meal with her wife. Now they were waiting for their daughter to come home from school so they could go out to the movies. Nanoha knew she was being greedy, Fate would give her all the attention she could possibly want tonight when they went to bed.

The pathetic sound that escaped from Fate at this should have made Nanoha feel guilty but instead had her hopes flaring higher. Fate wouldn’t deny her anything when it was in her power to give it to her. But to use the word ‘lonely’ meant Fate would go to the ends of the universe and push herself to the very extremes of her limits to make sure Nanoha got what she wanted.

Soft lips pressed to her neck then a tickling warm breath made her shiver as Fate spoke, “I am so sorry Nanoha. You know I hate leaving you alone. If I could be with you always I would, I love you so much.”

A long fingered hand slipped under her shirt and began its familiar path to its favorite playground, “If Nanoha has need of my warmth then I won’t deny her. I missed you so much, there wasn’t a single night that went by that I didn’t wish I was in our bed.”

Ducking her head down to hide her smirked Nanoha thought to herself, ‘So easy, it’s like stealing candy from a baby.’ Sighing contentedly she leaned back into the warmth and left herself completely  _ open _ to her wife's loving embrace. A sliver of remorse for taking advantage of her wife's weakness tried to make its way into her consciousness but the feeling of Fate's erection pressed against her sorta prevented it from taking root.

Fate’s lips then began to kiss down her neck and finding her collarbone sucked gently as her fingers plucked at hardening nipples. Minutes passed as Fate took her time loving Nanoha until her wife’s body reached a fevered pitch. When desperate fingers reached behind to pull at Fate’s jeans she chuckled softly. Nanoha might think she was an evil seductress but the fact was she was more like a needy kitten. A needy kitten she loved with every fiber of her being.

Pushing the scrambling hand aside Fate undid her pants only for the questing hand to plunge back seeking its prize. The firm grip on her hard pulsing member made her groan. Whimpering her wife’s name Fate tried her best to control her rocking hips. Nanoha’s warm soft hands felt so good. When the firm grip released her she could have wept. But the wiggling movement in front of her let her know Nanoha was now getting ready to escalate events.

Squirming up onto Fate’s lap Nanoha maneuvered herself so her slick wet core rested over Fate tauntingly. Rubbing them together as she rocked her hips she smirked evilly when her wife's arms tightened around her pushing and pulling them closer.

The tip of Fate’s erection brushed against her clit making it difficult to control her moans of pleasure or her frantic hips. Then suddenly she was being pressed into the padded side of the kotatsu. The feeling of Fate’s need seeking her wet opening made her gasp and clutch at the kotatsu’s blanket. The delightful feeling of being filled and Fate’s warmth surrounding her made this perfect. Soon the room was filled with the sounds of their mutual pleasure. The slick sound of their bodies meeting and needy moans both emitted as they both tried to increase the pleasure of the other was a heady soundtrack to their love-making. 

It wasn’t enough, Fate needed to feel more of Nanoha. Shifting her legs so she was now sitting on her knees she used her new position’s leverage to begin pounding Nanoha into the side of the kotatsu. Biting her fist Nanoha tried to hold back the waves of pleasure assaulting her but Fate felt so good drilling into her. The pinpoint precision of Fate hitting that perfect spot inside her had her cumming hard. The spasming of Nanoha’s body and clamping down on her snapped the final thread on Fate’s self control and she poured herself into Nanoha’s welcoming body.

The feeling of Fate’s upper body pressed into her back and the weight of her head resting on her shoulder as she pantingly tried to catch her breath made Nanoha smile. She was warm and contented as any cat on the hearth rug. Unfortunately they couldn’t stay like this for much longer. The clock on the wall told her they had less than thirty minutes before Vivio was due home from school. 

Wiggling a little to get Fate’s attention Nanoha called out lovingly, “Fate-chan we need to get cleaned up before Vivio gets home. Come on love, we need a shower.”

Grumbling at the disturbance at first then the suggestion of a shower perked Fate up. Only using enough care not to stain the kotatsu Fate pulled them both away from their comfortable spot and soon had Nanoha in a bridal carry. Making her way sure-footed to their bedroom and the extra large bathroom connected to it.

Nanoha looked at the face of her lover and had to thank heaven once again. What would she do without this woman? Every time disaster struck Fate had proven to be her rock, the person who would fight against any odds to stay by her side. Fate was also the person who made her happiest with just her presence. From the time they were children there had never been a doubt in her mind that Fate loved her. The blonde lived and breathed to make her happy. Many might worry about there being an inequity in their relationship but the fact was Nanoha knew she loved Fate just as much if not more than the burgundy eyed woman loved her.

Gently her blonde lover placed her on her feet and stripped her of her clothing. Hot loving kisses were placed on each exposed piece of flesh reigniting the fire in her belly. By the time they were both naked Nanoha needed Fate so bad it hurt. But right now she didn’t want to concentrate on her own pleasure she needed to touch Fate and get her fill of her lover’s moans and sighs. Grabbing Fate by the hips she ground them together making Fate whimper with need.

The soft voice that pleaded with her made her core tighten, Fate was so damn cute and sexy when she begged. Dropping to her knees Nanoha took Fate in her mouth. Sucking on the throbbing needy flesh had Fate trembling on the edge. Then Nanoha slid her hand into Fate’s hot moist flower and searched with diligent fingers for that perfect spot inside her wife. When Fate’s stomach began to clench and her head fell back against the tiled wall Nanoha knew she had found her prize.

Working her tongue over the sensitive underside of Fate’s erection and giving it a hard suck Nanoha overwhelmed Fate’s limits making her crumple. The blonde was curling over at the waist tangling her hands in Nanoha’s auburn hair as she tried desperately not to thrust into her wife’s mouth. Sensing Fate was close Nanoha hummed and quickened her pace. Within a few short moments Fate lost her grip and Nanoha’s mouth was flooded with hot cum. Tasting the salty semen was a rare treat and she couldn’t help herself gulping it down.

Fate had tears in her eyes as she looked at her wife with disbelief. Even after over thirteen years as lovers and eight years of marriage Fate still didn’t understand how Nanoha could do such a thing willingly. Licking her lips Nanoha smirked up at her wife and said in a sultry tone, "itadakimasu." 

Shaking her head at her wife Fate honestly didn’t know what to do with her wife some days. Pushing her to the tiled floor Fate decided to return the favor, tasting Nanoha was something she loved to do. And unlike herself Nanoha tasted delicious. Pulling her legs apart and gripping her lover by the hips she then ducked her head to devour the tasty meal presented to her.

Giving one long languid lick to Nanoha’s soaked core Fate decided to get a bit of verbal revenge by saying, “itadakimasu,” in return.

The blush Nanoha sported at that moment made her look like the teenage girl she had been the first time they became lovers. Fate’s heart quivered with love for her Nanoha, her angel who had come to her out of nowhere. As a child she had struggled to earn the love of a woman who had never wanted her and had only seen a defective puppet. Then Nanoha came into her life and with her compassion and friendship she had transformed that animated doll into a real person.

With every fiber of her being Fate focused on loving Nanoha, kissing the sensitive flesh, licking at the hard nub that begged for attention and sucking everything that was Nanoha when she pleaded for more. The desperation on display made Fate rock hard once again, but her own pleasure could wait. Not even when Nanoha was cumming did Fate stop her mouth from loving her wife. 

When Nanoha tried to pull away because it was becoming too overwhelming Fate knew Nanoha was ready for her. Sheathing herself inside her wife with a single hard thrust she nearly came from the feeling of her wife’s quivering body spasming around her. Biting her lips almost to the point of bleeding Fate staved off her orgasm by the barest of margins. Taking a deep breath Fate pulled out almost completely then slammed back in with an upward thrust to her hips. The scream of pleasure Nanoha emitted filled her with pride.

Working their bodies together with a frantic need born of long lonely nights Fate gave in to the desperation inside her. Nanoha, Nanoha, Nanoha, the name fell from her lips like a mantra, like a prayer. She worshiped the woman who was all things to her and when Nanoha came once again shuddering around her Fate continued her pounding pace extending her pleasure. One orgasm gave way to a second then a third until Nanoha was begging her to stop, it was all too much. Kissing her wife hard she pounded into her clenching passage and finally gave into her need.

Face buried in the crook of her wife’s neck Fate’s rational mind finally returned to her and with it the knowledge that she had lost control.  Guilt stricken over that loss of control she tried to apologize, “I am sorry Nanoha, I was too rough with you…”

Despite nearly being fucked raw Nanoha wasn’t going to allow her wife to regret anything. Their sex life had enough complications without Fate’s insecurities being allowed to take root. Kissing her passionately Nanoha smiled when Fate instantly gave in to the touch.

Pulling away just enough to look into beautiful burgundy eyes Nanoha said, “I love you, and I enjoyed every moment of our love making.”

Frowning Fate pointed out, “Nanoha what I did to you could hardly be called love making, I lost control and fucked you like an animal. I could have hurt you.”

Cupping Fate’s cheek Nanoha let her thumb gently brush against the smooth skin, “Never, Fate-chan would never hurt me. You made me feel so much pleasure I thought I was going to lose my mind. I’ve been without your touch for so long I needed you desperately. I am happy to know Fate-chan feels the same way.”

A tear caught in long blonde lashes and Nanoha had to kiss it away. Her Fate-chan could be such a crybaby sometimes. She knew she was the only one allowed to see this side of Fate, none of her colleagues knew this softer side of her wife. All the world was allowed to see was the ultra confident and powerful Enforcer. The woman who never failed in her missions and had the best record of getting her people home safe. Fate T. Harlaown was the person every enlisted soldier wanted at the head of their mission. 

Kissing both beautiful eyes then her cheeks, forehead and finally her lips Nanoha could feel Fate’s dark mood dissipate and a warmer mood take its place, “Come on Fate-chan let’s get cleaned up, Vivio will be home soon.”

~”~”~

The family of three beautiful women caught the attention of everyone as they walked together. Vivio was no longer a little girl but beginning to take on her adult form so there was now very little difference between her normal mode and adult mode when using Cris. There might be an inch or two of height to be obtained and a slight fullness to her figure still to come but she was already as tall has her Nanoha-mama. To the outside observer the woman-child seemed to be a perfect mix of the two women who had raised her so lovingly.

Fate watched the pair of Takamachi girls and couldn’t help smiling at how similar they were. The exuberance and bright smiles that made both seem to glow with a radiant light being the most obvious similarity. It amazed her that even without a blood bond Vivio had grown to be so much like Nanoha; if she closed her eyes she could almost believe the giggling girl was her lover reincarnate not the clone of some ancient warrior queen. Enjoying the hugs and kisses both these perfect beings blessed her with she couldn’t help acknowledging without them there would be no meaning to her existence. 

Nanoha couldn’t help comparing her daughter to the woman she loved and finding similarities. Beyond the obvious physical similarities of eye and hair color and annoyingly their height Nanoha loved how much of Fate’s personality had transferred to their daughter. Vivio had that same gentle air around her and compassionate nature that made everyone fall in love with Fate. Smiling at both of them she couldn’t contain her happiness at being with her family.

As the movie started Nanoha was painfully reminded of the one thing that had bugged her for years. The main character was handed her newborn baby and Nanoha felt her flat stomach clench. Taking a peek at her wife to see how she responded Nanoha sighed when she appeared to be as oblivious as ever. Didn’t Fate want more children? Didn’t she want to have babies with her?

No longer interested in the movie Nanoha reflected on her life. Meeting Yuuno had been the event that had changed everything and had led her to the life she led now. Many might have thought she would have ended up with the boy thanks to their friendship and bonding over magic. He had grumbled that if Fate had never come then surely they would have ended up together, Nanoha quietly disagreed.

Yuuno’s temperament and her own were too different to sustain a long term relationship. Their interests too widely differing to allow them to talk of anything but magic for any duration of time. As much as she loved magic it wasn’t her only interest and Fate shared so many of her interests that no matter how often they talked together there was always something new to share. Fate was a warrior and sadly Yuuno wasn’t and never would be. Having been born to a warrior class family it could only be expected that Nanoha would find herself drawn to someone with the same background.

Grinning a little at the memory of all their sparring matches and how Fate constantly pushed her to her limits of ingenuity to win. If it ever came down to a full out battle between them Nanoha honestly wasn’t sure anymore who would win. She might have more firepower and range but Fate was one damn sneaky fighter. Her stealth and speed could make all the difference in a battle and she had the firepower to cause just as much destruction as she did when push came to shove.

The image of Fate in her Sonic form rose in her mind’s eye and she felt the arousal pool in her lower belly once more. She was always like this when Fate came home from a mission, horny and easily distracted from her appointed tasks. Which was why she always took at least one day off when Fate first got home to  _ work out _ the pent up sexual frustration. Reaching out she let her hand rest on Fate’s thigh and squeezed it possessively.

It hadn’t taken her very long from the first time she laid eyes on Fate to know she had to have the girl in her life. When words had failed she had used overwhelming magical force to get her to listen. Since then Fate had never failed to listen to her, it didn’t matter how busy or tired she was if Nanoha called her name those burgundy orbs turned their full attention onto her. Honestly it was that full on and intensely intimate way Fate looked at her that had pushed her feelings from friendly to romantic.

No one but Fate ever really looked at her. Only Fate saw the real Nanoha and not only accepted her but loved everything about her. That was why she always tried her best to always see all of Fate. Not just the beautiful exterior, the cool intelligence, and wicked fighting abilities, but the soft needy little girl that resided inside that sexy package. Fate needed to know she was loved and wanted, that she was special and unique. And in Nanoha’s eyes and heart she was and always would be.

Discovering the cloned girl wasn’t all she appeared to be had shocked the child she had once been but seeing how distraught Fate became at the thought of not being acceptable had nearly broken her heart. Hugging Fate and whispering in her ear that nothing would make her change her mind about wanting her to be her friend, her best friend, had changed them both. The biggest change to them both wouldn’t be discovered until a few years had passed but the seed had been planted that day.

Her near death and the struggles that came with her recovery had been the first thing to give impetus to their relationship changing. Fate’s beautifully sculpted face was the first thing she saw upon waking and had eased her fears and pain with her teary smile. Her patience and gentle caring as she relearned to walk and wield her magic had made all the difference between success and failure. Before when they had snuggled to sleep together it had been to protect Fate from nightmares now it was the blonde who protected her.

They grew older and Fate was attentive to her as no one else was and while they might argue because of Nanoha’s stubbornness and Fate’s tendency to worry they remained close friends. Then suddenly it was like the blindfold she was wearing fell off one day when Fate left for a long term mission. They were sixteen and Nanoha was for the first time since she was nine was left alone with no contact from Fate. Six months of no calls, no letters and no way of knowing if her best friend was alive or dead.

Fate returned and she seemed colder and harder, she looked like the little girl she once battled for jewel seeds. She didn’t want Nanoha’s touch and tried to avoid her as much as possible. But the change had only been skin deep, she was still the cry baby little girl who had clung desperately to Nanoha in the night. Confronting Fate had seen her crumble and the tears to come fast and thick.

During her mission she had been forced to kill, not just once but multiple times. She felt unworthy of Nanoha’s friendship and as if she had betrayed everything that Nanoha had taught her. Holding the girl tight Nanoha had been amazed by how right it felt when their bodies pressed together. Rubbing Fate’s back and murmuring words of love and acceptance Nanoha suddenly felt Fate’s body respond to hers.

The hardness that pressed into her stomach that day nearly undid seven years of friendship and could have led to Fate causing herself serious harm. Luckily Nanoha was strong enough to hold Fate in place and when that appeared to be a losing battle she used her magic to bind the girl. The fact that Fate got harder when she was bound had made Nanoha want to smirk but she had kept her face gentle and loving.

Sitting on Fate’s hips and feeling the hardness begin to lengthen beneath her had been a powerful feeling. Touching Fate’s face she had asked her, “Do you want me Fate-chan? Do you love me?”

Tears flowing Fate had tried to turn away but Nanoha had almost callously held her face and forced her to look her in the eyes and then the truth had tumbled out of her mouth. Face flushed and tear streaked Fate had admitted all, “Heaven help me Nanoha, I love you, I love you so much it hurts inside. I want to be with you always, I want to be the one closest to you. I want to be the only one who is allowed to touch you and kiss you. I know I am a freak and don’t deserve your love and attention but I am a selfish monster and I want all of you.”

The kiss they shared was like nothing either of them had imagined. Nanoha had watched Fate for years and had slowly but surely grown more attracted to the girl but had never suspected Fate could feel the same. If only she had known from the time she first entered puberty Fate knew who her body wanted but had hidden the fact because Nanoha’s friendship was too precious to lose. Now years of pent up need and teenage hormones had found their boiling point and their feelings spilled over.

Remembering Fate’s desperate moans of frustration as Nanoha touched and teased her as she laid bound under her was so damn hot that Nanoha found herself getting wet remembering it and squirmed in her seat. Fate turned to look at her wife and could see the tell-tale blush on her cheeks that told her the whole story. Almost instantly she was hard and throbbing in her pants, getting up to go to the bathroom was the only thing she could do without making a scene or traumatizing their daughter.

Nanoha watched her wife go and only waiting five rapid heartbeats she was following her out of the theater. Neither noticed their teenaged daughter cover her eyes and sigh at the ridiculous behavior of her parents. It wouldn’t have stopped them either since they had been subject to the rolling eyes and mumbled “rabbits” for years thanks to Hayate’s influence on their child. What was once embarrassing was now something of a family joke.

Fate pushed open the door to the bathroom and was about to go into a stall to  _ relieve _ herself when a shorter but insanely strong body caught hold of her from behind. Suddenly she was jammed into the stall and her front was pushed up against the wall. Nanoha bound her to the wall and then her hands went swiftly southward. Full breasts pressed against her back as soft hands undid her belt and lowered her pants and panties just enough to free her aching hardon.

Biting her lip hard Fate tried to control her moans and the thrusting of her hips when a set of teeth bit her neck and nearly had her cumming on the spot. It was only Nanoha’s dangerously hot voice whispering in her ear that stopped her with a quiet sob, “Naughty Fate-chan, you know this belongs to me. I didn’t give you permission to play with it by yourself.”

Whimpering when Nanoha squeezed her almost painfully hard causing precum to leak from her throbbing tip she pleaded, “Please Nanoha, don’t stop I need you. It was you who made me so damn hard with that sexy look on your face.”

Releasing the bind Nanoha then spun Fate around and kissed her hard before replying, “Don’t move, don’t make a sound and I will forgive you.”

Trembling Fate nodded and choked back the moans and pressed herself hard into the wall to prevent her hips from moving. The hot mouth that engulfed her almost broke her with the powerful suck on her tip. Biting her cheek to hold herself back from cumming on the spot Fate tasted blood in her mouth. Nanoha would torture her like this for god only knew how long then would expect her to bend her over and take her from behind. Cumming now would only mean further sexual torment later in the evening.

Endless minutes passed and tears of frustration and need rolled down her cheeks. She now had her fist jammed in her mouth and was biting down savagely on her thumb. Nanoha was watching her face as she sucked, licked and bit at Fate’s sensitive flesh. She loved Fate’s tortured sex face, giving the woman she loved so much pleasure it nearly drove her insane was the best. She knew she was something of a Dom and could only be thankful Fate  _ enjoyed _ it when she dominated her so thoroughly.

Pulling away when stood up and removed Fate’s hand from her mouth, the glazed look in Fate’s eyes meant she was fully ripe now. Kissing her roughly she then hissed in her ear, “Fuck me Fate-chan.”

Suddenly and almost violently she was being bent over and her soaked panties were being torn out of the way. Then the hot piece of flesh that she had primed to perfection was being jammed into her making her nearly scream. The frantic tempo of Fate pounding into her had her silently screaming in pleasure. Through their telepathic link Fate could hear it all, her cajoling her to pound into her fast and harder. The cries of pleasure and the pleas for more that had her already rock hard penis grow harder. 

The bruising grip Fate had on Nanoha’s hips held her in place as their love juices began to run down Nanoha’s naked legs. She thanked god she hadn’t worn her signature thigh highs or they would have been soaked through with their mutual lust. Nanoha knew she had cum at least three times now but once again Fate was being a beast and wasn’t letting up. She could feel Fate cum in her but she was still rock hard and desperate. Pulling out Fate picked Nanoha up and pushed her into the wall and began to screw her into it. The feeling of their bodies pressed together had her cumming again and biting down on Fate’s shoulder.

Trembling as she came in Nanoha’s body for a third time Fate felt all the energy in her body drain out of her with the endless spurts of cum that filled Nanoha’s body. She hated the fact that she got so turned on by Nanoha in public. She knew one day they were going to be caught and then both of them would have to live with the teasing that would come from their best friend. A best friend who suspected but had never actually caught them in the act, their luck could only last so long.

Letting Nanoha’s feet touch the ground again Fate leaned against her lover sweaty and drained. The giggling she heard in her ear made her growl, “It’s not funny Nanoha. How the hell are we supposed to go back out there and face our daughter?”

The soft kiss Nanoha placed on her cheek had Fate looking at her curiously, then Nanoha pulled out Raising Heart and had the Intelligent Device provide her with a small case. In it was a change of clothes that matched what they were wearing, which made Fate question how the hell Nanoha would know what she would be wearing to accomplish this miraculous feat. There was also some handy wipes which Nanoha took great pleasure in using to clean Fate’s lower half. 

Watching Nanoha do the same made her limp member twitch but she was so tired now she knew she was going to fall asleep once the returned to the theater. Not that Nanoha would mind since the power nap would re-energize her for tonight. It was times like these that made her wonder how they hadn’t ended up with a dozen babies by now. She knew Nanoha wasn’t on birth control and she had given up on any other form of contraceptive years ago.

There had been a time when she had strenuously ensured the use of some kind of contraceptive but three years ago she had given up all attempts. She knew what Nanoha wanted and was doing her best to give it to her but it never seemed to happen for them. She poured her heart and magic into every coupling and still nothing. She was beginning to wonder if her mother had purposely made her sterile. It was that fear that kept her from being checked out at the clinic but if it didn’t happen this leave then she knew it was time to seek medical help.

Looking up into Fate’s eyes Nanoha saw a flicker of sadness in them and wondered what was bothering her lover. Petting her cheek she asked tenderly, “What’s wrong Fate-chan?”

Blinking back the growing despair Fate smiled tiredly, “I am just tired Nanoha. And I get the feeling you aren’t going to give me much time to sleep this time around before I leave for my next mission. Not that I am complaining, I miss you so much when I am away that I’d rather forgo sleep and spend every minute of my leave with you.”

Combing her fingers through Fate’s hair Nanoha teased, “Are you sure it’s me you miss and not just my body Fate-chan? You seem really into it this time. I can’t remember a time when you’ve been so frisky.”

Kissing Nanoha softly Fate said earnestly, “I miss all of you Nanoha, I love touching you and making love to you. But most of all I miss holding you at night, I miss your warmth and how safe you make me feel. Wherever you are in this vast multiverse that is my home.”

Hugging Fate tight Nanoha buried her head in her shoulder and said, “You are my home too Fate-chan. I love you so much.”

~”~”~

Fate’s week long leave ended and she was back on board her ship policing the nearby Administered planets. It was her turn on what had become the light duty patrol. Nowadays this patrol very rarely had an issue needing someone of her skillset since she had  _ helped _ settle a trade disagreement between two of the planets. That was why the powers that be were discussing how to better utilize their best Enforcer. The ongoing issues on a class K planet out on the hub of the Lambda Quadrant needed a full time Diplomat/babysitter. Fate had the training to handle things without blowing up entire cities to get her point across but had the power to do so if, in this case, the colonists started getting shirty. 

It wouldn’t be glamorous and most definitely would be a long term duty station with her returning to Mid Childa yearly at best. This presented the downside of trying to assign Fate the job, losing their best tactics trainer. Fate’s wife would want to go with her and then they’d have her wasting away on a backwater colony planet. Something had to be done. When a hard eyed career General suggested they find a way to split up the pair a pin drop could have been heard.

No one in the room who had ever met Nanoha would have dared to suggest such a stupid idea. To try and separate the pair would be tantamount to committing suicide. No one  _ attempted  _ to get between the pair without swift and brutal repercussions falling on them. Even when the General offered to handle the mission alone the other senior staff unanimously voted no to the proposal. There was no way they wanted the devil hunting them down for going along with this insane idea.

Of course the stubborn General refused to let the matter go. He wanted his cake and to eat it too. Fate would be his newest diplomat and Nanoha would continue churning out highly competent trainees. His first tentative attempts to undermine the couple didn't even cause either woman to blink. Seeing both ignore temptations that had had enemy operatives falling into his hands like candy made him realize he really would need to get his hands dirty if he wanted to succeed.

Rumors of course leaked out and Hayate learning of it tried her best to dissuade the General from pursuing his suicide mission. He dismissed her without even taking her extensive knowledge of the pair into consideration. Then promised her if she breathed a word of the plan to Fate or Nanoha he’d have her busted back to private and working in the canteen. Knowing how incorruptible Fate was Hayate wasn’t too worried about the situation regarding her friends’ relationship. She just didn’t want to see blood on the walls. 

The use of threats to her career meant little to Hayate and the next time she ran into Fate she gave the more rational of the pair a fair warning. Fate wasn't sure if she should take the so called threat seriously. Nanoha surely knew by now there was no one and nothing that could possibly hope to come between them. Deciding for now to keep her eyes open and her mouth closed regarding the General’s plans Fate carried on as usual.

It didn’t take long for the weird incidents to begin, with the use of his personal funds the idiot General began a campaign to tempt Fate from her chosen partner. As far as he was concerned any of the numerous ladies of the night would be better suited to taking care of Fate’s carnal needs than their best tactics instructor. Each woman had been promised a substantial bonus if she could get Fate to willingly accept their advances. Merely entrapping Fate and taking some photos wouldn’t do, he needed Fate to change her allegiance to one of his paid escorts and following her to the colony planet willingly.

Fate was beginning to wonder what the hell was going on when the third woman began to rub her highly visible cleavage on her arm. Shuddering in disgust Fate ripped her arm free and fled the suddenly vacant room where she had been hijacked. She had been the recipient of offers before but not so many or so blatantly. Didn’t any of these women have any sense of self preservation? If Nanoha saw any of them hanging on her they’d be eating the magical equivalent of a ten ton nuke. Surely that fool General wasn’t behind this, everyone knew she had zero interest in anyone that wasn’t Nanoha Takamachi.

~”~”~

Returning from the break room with a cup of coffee Fate rubbed her face with her free hand, she had been spending longer hours in the administration office. These strange woman in TSAB uniforms that had been tailor to be completely scandalous had been circling like vultures disrupting her work. She now had a pile of paperwork that had to be done and these women were making it nearly impossible to do so. Having been dry docked for the past month was great since she could be home every night and cuddled up next to Nanoha but these longer and longer office hours and strange women were beginning to take a toll on her patience.

Unfortunately for Fate the General was getting tired of waiting for her to crack and was now planning for her ultimate downfall. If Fate wasn’t going to willingly give in to one of his girls then he would ruin her relationship with Nanoha forever. Entrapment seemed so amaturest but he was at his wits end. All he needed to do was get a few good photos and make sure she went home dressed in different clothes to sow the seed of doubt. Then he’d ensure she had a few more late nights and plant some panties in her car for Takamachi to find then the so-called unbreakable bond between them would implode.

Wrapping up the report she was working on Fate stretched in her chair and looked at the clock. Wincing at the late hour she put everything away and wondered if it might be better to just catch a nap on her couch instead of going home and possibly disturbing Nanoha’s sleep. The image of Nanoha in her pink nightshirt filled her mind and the memory of how warm and soft she would be had her getting up for the drive home. If there was even the slightest hope of her getting even five minutes to snuggle up to Nanoha she’d take it. 

Fate headed to the parking garage near the practice field where she parked her vehicle when out of nowhere a bucket of water was dropped on her head. Soaked through and cursing she headed to the lockers. If she found out who did this to her she was going to fry them within an inch of their lives. Stripping down out of her wet uniform Fate headed to the showers to wash off the stale water before changing into her training uniform for the drive home.

As she washed her long blonde hair another woman with deep auburn hair snuck up on the oblivious woman. When Fate felt a strange pair of arms wrap around her naked form only one reaction was going to occur, sudden and total decimation. The woman went flying across the locker and bounced off the wall unconscious. In a rage Fate looked around the locker room and swore as bolts of plasma lightning sparked off her body. No one but Nanoha was allowed to touch her body and it was now time to make sure whoever was behind this learned that lesson.

Balls of electricity blasted their way through the building searching for any and all occupants. When found the ball zapped the trespasser then released a pulse of energy letting Fate know where to find the culprit. In the end four people were found and Fate called up her commanding officer to demand a full investigation as to why these women were even in the building when they were obviously not TSAB personnel. 

It was now close to dawn and she was exhausted from the fiasco at the office, all Fate wanted at that moment was to curl into bed with Nanoha and sleep. She wasn’t sure how she actually made it home but stepping into her home she could feel a slight bit of her tension ease. As she kicked off her shoes she noticed that Vivio’s shoes were missing. It was a school night and she began to worry something had happened to her daughter and/or her wife. Stepping deeper into the house she came to the living room and saw Nanoha curled up under the kotatsu.

Long auburn tresses spilled across the tabletop as Nanoha slept with her head resting on her outstretched arm. Beside her head laying on the table were two envelopes and some crumpled papers. Looking down Fate recognized the insignia on the documents that were scattered across the table, The Clinic. It appeared she wasn’t the only one to go to the TSAB medical facility for testing. Picking up the form with her own name she frowned in confusion when it showed she was perfectly healthy, ‘but then why hadn’t they…’

Hand shaking she picked up the form with Nanoha’s name on it and saw that all the damage her body had sustained over the course of her active duty career had reduced the chances of Nanoha of ever having children to almost nil. Fate felt ill, she had failed Nanoha once again. She should have done a better job protecting her, if she had just been faster and stronger then…

Waking up Nanoha saw Fate standing over her looking at those damned medical reports and felt her heart ache. She had so wanted to have Fate’s babies and now that was never going to happen. She was damaged goods and there was no way she could stand in Fate’s way of having a family of her own.The blonde might have been wary of having children early in their marriage but the fact that she had gone to the clinic proved she was just as desperate as she was to have children now.

Head down Nanoha asked, “Do you want a divorce? There are plenty of women who could give you the children you want Fate.”

The question was devastating but it was the lack of honorific that had her dropping to her knees. Crawling closer to Nanoha she wrapped herself around her wife.

Holding tight Fate felt tears fall unbidden as she spoke, “Nanoha you are my life, my happiness, if I lost you then there would be nothing left for me. Do I want more children? Yes, I especially wanted a little Nanoha to spoil rotten. But darling I would rather live childless with you than have a dozen babies with anyone else. We can adopt again, that would have been our only option if I have been created normal anyway. We can do whatever you want love but the only thing I won’t do is leave you. I love you too much.”

Frowning at the use of “normal” in this context Nanoha pointed out, “You are normal Fate-chan. There are plenty of people just like you and you are so popular…”

Shaking her head Fate tried to point out, “On Earth…”

Growling now Nanoha pushed her over and pinned her down frustration dripping from her voice, “We aren’t on Earth Fate-chan. If we were we wouldn’t be married.”

The sad look in Fate’s eyes showed how much that truth hurt her. It had been their hope one day Earth laws would catch up with Mid Chidan and they could get married with Nanoha’s family present. That had been the one regret either of them had regarding their marriage, Shiro Takamachi hadn’t been able to walk his daughter down the aisle and give her away.

Petting Fate’s cheek Nanoha asked, “Do you regret marrying me?”

Pulling her lover down Fate tried to pour every ounce of her love into the kiss and was rewarded by Nanoha’s body pressing down into hers in an enticing manner. Pulling back breathlessly Nanoha’s eyes were dark with lust and was happy to see Fate was faring no better.

Foreheads pressed together Nanoha whispered hotly, “Let me in.”

Relaxing Fate left herself completely open to Nanoha and shivered as she felt her in her mind. Mages rarely let anyone further into their minds than to allow silent communication. The intimacy and inability to hide anything from a mind probe had ruin many relationships. Fate never feared that result, every one of her thoughts of a romantic and especially carnal nature were completely focused on the woman above her. The tickling sensation as Nanoha dove deeper into her mind made her smile and shift to make her wife more comfortable.

The mind probe could have been seen as her not trusting Fate but it wasn’t so much that she didn’t trust her wife but she needed the reassurance that there was no doubts hidden anywhere in Fate. She found secret fantasies of them making love in very strange locations and of herself dressed very provocatively. Fascinated by the imagines she soon found herself becoming immersed in Fate’s desires and in doing so brought those thoughts to the foreground of her wife’s mind. The flushed heat that erupted when Fate realized what exactly she was reading in her mind had more to do with lust than embarrassment. 

Reluctantly she released the images of them making love in an elevator and she pressed forward into a portion of Fate’s mind where she kept her recent memories. Nanoha saw the women who had been coming on to her wife and saw the way she had rebuffed each of their come ons. That sort of thing used to have her in a blind territorial rage but watching Fate reject them then come straight to her to pour out her love over her was a complete turn on for her now. Fate loved her and lusted only for her. Leaving aside the fact that one woman that Fate had bounced off a wall which was hilarious the other rejections had her hot. Then finding Fate’s newest batch of naughty desires had her ready to tear her wife’s clothes off.

Pulling off her shirt to expose her breasts Nanoha smirked at the way Fate’s eyes instantly dilated and focused on the rosy pink nipples. The way she licked her lips and swallowed had Nanoha trembling with desire. Leaning in she let the peaks lightly brush against Fate’s lips and was rewarded with one of her peaks being sucked into her lover’s hot mouth. 

Making love under the kotatsu was Nanoha’s favorite thing to do and while there wasn’t much room to maneuver it always reminded her of the early days of their relationship.  Her happiest memories of her childhood had been sitting next to Fate while snuggled under a kotatsu snacking and doing homework. She remembered teasing Fate senseless under the blanket when they were teens visiting her parents home during one of their rare visits back to earth.

She remembered the day this kotatsu arrived at their new home after Riot Force 6 disbanded. Poor Vivio would be traumatized for life if she had any clue what her parents had done on and under the piece of furniture. It was while snuggled under this very kotatsu that Fate had asked her to marry her after a bout of lovemaking on Christmas eve. This kotatsu had been silent witness to so much of their lives. Nanoha didn’t think she could ever thank Fate enough for fulfilling so many of her fantasies that involved this traditional piece of furniture.

Relaxing in the afterglow of their lovemaking Nanoha watched Fate as she dozed contentedly against her. Like the little girl she used to be she shyly held onto her shoulder and used it for a pillow. Did the women who chased after Fate have any clue how truly special she was or did they just see the Enforcer? In that black uniform that hugged her curves Fate made an enticing figure and she had to admit she liked it when they reversed their roles and Fate arrested her in their bedroom.

They had a very healthy sex life if the stories she heard in the locker room was anything to go off. Unlike the men some of her female colleagues complained about, Fate always put Nanoha’s pleasure before her own. She knew she sometimes let the sex dominate their relationship because of her physical need to confirm their feelings. Yet Fate always made an effort to show her in small ways how much she loved her outside their bed/sex romps. Now that they knew that there would be no children from those encounters she wondered if things would cool between them.

Brushing back a strand of golden hair Nanoha leaned in and kissed her cheek whispering, “I love you Fate-chan.”

~”~”~”~

The next morning Fate awoke naked under the kotatsu blanket and noted she was alone. The conversation of the night before came back to her and worry filled her mind, ‘Where is Nanoha?’

Pulling on her clothes she found her wife cooking breakfast as if there was nothing strange going on. Leaning back against the breakfast nook table Fate asked, “Is it just my paranoia or did last night seem like someone was out to set me up for a fall?”

Turning back to her wife Nanoha handed her her phone and looking down at the scene Fate choked. There was a picture of a naked Fate and an equally naked woman reaching out for her in the shower. Nanoha clearly recognized her from Fate’s memories, she was the woman she had tossed like a rag doll for daring to try and touch her. The memory had been funny in a way last night but as she looked at the photo she knew out of context how much this could have hurt their relationship and she began to get increasingly angry.

Flipping an egg Nanoha said, “I plan on doing a little investigating into the matter. This combined with all your memories of what has been going on the past few weeks makes me think someone is out to ruin our relationship.  **No one messes with our marriage.** ”

Swallowing hard at the emphasis Fate was glad this was the thing Nanoha chose to concentrate on. If Nanoha was thinking about the lack of babies in their future she would likely be an emotional mess. Deciding to give her wife all the pertinent information she had Fate hugged her from behind hoping to keep her anger at a minimum.

“Sweetheart, a few weeks ago Hayate-chan spoke to me about some General wanting to split us up. He seemed to think us being together was not an efficient use of resources.”

Turning off the stove Nanoha then turned in Fate’s arm to face her directly to quietly demand, “Name.” 

Sweating now Fate said, “Uh I didn’t ask. Career General according to Hayate. He threatened her with a demotion so I decided to just take the warning and not ask his name. Honestly I wasn’t too concerned about the situation, plenty of people have tried to split us before and failed. I love you. You are my life, if this idiot General decides to push this further then I will resign my commission. I like being an Enforcer but I love you. Nothing and no one is more important to me.”

Nanoha looked her wife dead on and was surprised to find Fate was being completely truthful. Fate’s one goal in life had seemed to be her drive to be the best Enforcer in TSAB history, and here she was offering to throw that away. She had given up her own dreams when Vivio came into their lives and so refused to let Fate do the same. It hurt to be apart for weeks or months at a time but Fate was doing her best to make all of dimensional space a safe place for people to live.

Griping Fate’s shirt Nanoha asked, “Would you really do that? You’ve wanted to be an Enforcer since we were kids. You’re so good at it.”

Nuzzling Nanoha’s cheek and ear for a moment before kissing her neck Fate then explained, “My love do you have any idea why I became an Enforcer in the first place?”

Pulling back Nanoha gave her wife a confused look, “Because you have so much respect for Chrono-kun and Lindy-san and wanted to follow in their footsteps. And to make up for all the trouble you caused when we were kids.”

Fate grinned wryly at the standard answers she herself had always mouthed when asked why she did her job. The truth was a less honorable than those reasons and much more embarrassing.

Realizing she was now going to have to come clean she flushed a little as she said, “That’s not  _ the real reason _ I became an Enforcer. I became one for you. I know you never really like-liked Chrono but I really hated the way you would look at him when he was in uniform. You were always so impressed with all the missions he went on and you respected him. I wanted that, I wanted your attention. If wearing that stupid uniform and chasing bad guys across the cosmos was necessary to get it then I would do it.”

Nanoha didn’t know whether she should laugh or cry at this admission, it was pure Fate though. She had known for years her wife worshipped her. Oh Fate knew better than to put her on a pedestal but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t do everything in her power to spoil her. Their house and furnishings were just what Nanoha had always imagined her home to be. Their cars and miscellaneous material possessions were all bought with her comfort and taste in mind. 

Placing a hand on Fate’s chest Nanoha asked, “Fate-chan have you ever done anything because  **you** wanted too?”

Covering the hand with one of her own Fate outlined the wedding ring on Nanoha’s finger, “I married you. Since the the day  _ you _ forced me to confront my feelings for you and we became lovers I swore to myself I would never let you doubt my feelings. The first time you shared your mind with me and I saw how much you care for me I knew what I wanted. I want to make all your dreams come true. I just wish I wasn’t such a failure and I could actually make things perfect for you.”

Knocking their foreheads together and making Fate’s face wrinkle in surprised pain before opening her eyes again to look into mesmerizing sapphire eyes. Falling into the powerful gaze she felt Nanoha open up to her unconscious probe. Inside was a complicated storm of feelings and memories all jumbled together. It was clear the circumstances had upset Nanoha’s normally calm and composed mind.

Working through the tumbling vortex she caught the underlying feelings of fear, disappointment, possessiveness, and anger. Nanoha was trying her best to contain her negative feelings and it was only her love for Fate that allowed her to shove the darker thoughts in her mind to the side. Probing into those thoughts Fate’s grip on her wife tightened as she saw flashes of ideas that bordered and went beyond self-harm and devastating destruction.

Kissing Nanoha deeply she banished those thoughts by inserting herself into the morass of darkness and easing each concern. Calming and soothing each with her love and gentle kisses, it was almost like she’d climbed into her wife’s mind fully, firmly planting herself more intimately inside her than ever. How their bodies managed to find a chair to settled down onto as they were locked in this psychic link they’d never know. Nor would they discover how Nanoha managed to undress them so she could take Fate inside her finishing their linkage.  

The anger was softened then dissipated with the flood of love and reassurance Fate fed into her, the disappointment was soothed as Fate’s mind brought forth how happy Vivio had made them and the possibility of finding another child in need of a good home. The possessiveness was funnily enough re-enforced, making Nanoha smile into the kiss they were sharing. Unknowingly whispering, “Ridiculous,” against Fate’s lips as the blonde’s desire to be consumed by Nanoha filled her mind.

The self destructive thoughts that hid in the crevices of her mind were rooted out and crushed by the desperate need Fate had for her. How could she think of harming herself or worse ending her own life when Fate depended on her so deeply. They were symbiotic, one without the other was doomed to shrivel and wither away. Survival might be possible but it would be a half-life, cursed to be lonely and painful as their other half would be missing. What kind of life expectancy either could hope to have without the other wasn’t to be be thought on. 

Finally her burning need to destroy the man who would try and ruin her relationship with Fate was confronted. The destructive force was tempered and refined by Fate’s calming presence. They would have their revenge but it would not include anyone being reduced to subatomic particles by magical force. Even if Fate did agree that would be justified for the crimes he had attempted against them.

The moment of release for their interconnected minds and bodies came with a sigh of contentment. Looking down Nanoha blushed for once, she knew instinctively that she was the one who put them in this  _ situation. _ Normally she’d have no issues with jumping Fate but the fact that even her body had wanted to swallow up her wife in her moment of emotional crisis showed she wasn’t entirely satisfied with just one level of intimacy, she had to have it all.

The soft kiss to her forehead from her wife made Nanoha look up into gleaming ruby eyes, after another  _ proper _ kiss Fate said, “Nanoha, haven’t I made it entirely clear, I am yours. Since I was nine years old I’ve belonged to you.”

Sighing out a little laugh Nanoha asked, “Fate-chan, why do you put up with me?”

Hugging her wife in the blonde replied, “Because you put up with me. You’re my Nanoha.”

Leaning her head on Fate’s shoulder Nanoha asked, “What are we going to do about that General? As much as I want to go tearing into Headquarters and blasting everyone of those stuffy old men I can’t.”

Rubbing Nanoha’s back for a moment to prepare her for what was coming Fate answered, “I’m going to resign. I’m tired of missing you for weeks on end. I missed out on so much with Vivio growing up, if we are going to adopt again I want to be more involved this time. I’ve had offers from a few companies to go work for them and the pay will be better. I should have done it years ago but there was always one more mission the TSAB needed me for. I’m done letting them call the shots, especially if it means some General thinks he can manipulate my life for his greater good.”

Clutching at Fate’s shirt Nanoha tried to accept this but she hated the idea of Fate giving up her goals just because of some stupid old man. Fate could sense her wife’s feelings and kissed her neck before saying, “I have nothing to prove to anyone Nanoha. I don’t need to be the best Enforcer or the longest serving one either. I’ve done enough to repay my debt to society a hundred fold. The only person I ever felt any guilt towards for what I did was to you. You are the one I hurt the most and you aren’t mad at me anymore are you?”

Letting out a puff of air in her amused frustration at the question Nanoha said, “Hardly. You did what you had to in your circumstances. I am just glad you stopped trying to make that woman love you and accepted my hand. Even then I knew I had to get closer to you, if I lost you then it would have left a huge hole in my heart.”

Smirking at her wife Fate gave her a poke as she teased, “Oh I’m sure a certain ferret would have been happy to fill that hole. He has given me enough death glares over the years to let me know he considers me a poacher.”

Rolling her eyes and hips at the same time Nanoha squeezed internal muscles to tease Fate’s semi-erect member still lodged inside her. Groaning at the feeling Fate grabbed hold of Nanoha hips to try and control her movements. Instead her hands were caught and forced back where her dominating wife used her pink magic to bind them. Stuck to the chair by her bound arms Fate let out a pleading whimper as Nanoha began to increase the speed of her teasing.

Biting Fate’s neck as she continued her torment Nanoha said, “No one but Fate-chan could fill me up properly. I count on you to do this for me.”

Giving in to the driving need Fate concentrating on fulfilling her wife demands.

~”~”~

Walking into TSAB headquarters Fate was dressed in her full dress uniform and went straight to the receptionist. Nodding her greeting she immediately stated, “I would like to make an appointment with General Lizte for as soon as possible.”

The woman immediately recognized Fate and had to swallow back her squee of excitement. The blonde was one of the most famous soldiers in the TSAB, for both her prowess with magic and her good looks. Simpering a little the woman said, “Of course Captain Harlaown. I will see to it.”

Smiling her thanks Fate then took a seat in the lobby, she was technically off duty due to the incident the night before for which she was thankful so this should be the last time she'd need to walk these halls. Hand over her letter, go up one flight to her office to clear it out then she'd be home in time for lunch. She would  _ not _ let herself get pulled into any military politics. 

Since the receipt of that damnable letter from The Clinic she was feeling little to no love for the service. Nanoha had lost too much to the TSAB; her childhood, her innocence, her ability to bear children and nearly her life on many occasions. She would not let the service make her a divorcee, let alone a widow. Because wasn’t that really the final reward for all Enforcers, burial with honors from a death in the line of duty.

When she was finally called into the General’s office she saluted before stepping forward and handing over her sealed envelope. The older man took it with a confused look on his face but all Fate would say is, “Please accept my formal resignation, I have fulfilled my mandatory service and have long since been released from probation due to my childhood misdemeanors.”

All color had drained out of the man's face as he looked up at Fate, in a croaky voice he asked, “Ca...can I ask what brought this on?”

Stern rubies met the man's fear dilated eyes and in her firmest Captain Harlaown tones said, “Per regulations a serving officer in good standing who has met all their recruitment obligations may put in their resignation at anytime during peacetime. As there is no current wars or full scale insurgencies needing TSAB attention I'm free to hand this in, no questions asked.”

Standing up with the letter in hand the General pleaded, “Captain Harlaown, we may be at peace now but if your resignation becomes known we could see flare ups of incidents system wide. You have no clue how important your presence is to the stability of…”

Before he could begin making her feel guilty she cut him off, “The only stability I'm concerned with is that of my marriage.  _ Someone _ thought they could break it apart for some stupid  _ Greater Good _ nonsense. I was willing to sacrifice a lot in my line of service but that is a line too far. I can no longer respect or trust my superiors so this is the only honorable way to handle the situation.”

Before the man could say more the door behind them swung open with slamming force. A teal haired woman was standing in the opening radiating menace. 

Stomping into the room she pushed Fate aside, “Go home Fate, I'll take care of the clean up.”

Not wanting to get involved Fate snapped off a salute and turned on her heel. A second of hesitation had her hitting the down button on the elevator, her mom could clear out her office. Looking at her watch she smiled, with a little luck she'd be home in time to help make lunch. 

~`~`~

Walking into the house she was met with the two most important people in her life snuggled together on the couch. Vivio looked like she'd been comforting her mama and like the kind hearted girl she was had cried with her. Immediately coming over Fate sat on Nanoha's other side and wrapped an arm around her.

She'd wondered when the reality of the situation would really hit Nanoha. The dream of a child that would share their blood was now lost forever. 

Kissing her forehead she whispered, “I have everything I need right here. Look at what a wonderful daughter we have raised.”

Before Nanoha could say anything she jumped up from the couch and ran to the bathroom. The sound of her being sick could be heard by both worried blondes. Fate got up to follow, she knew some people got ill from stress but Nanoha had never been one of them. Fear struck her heart, what if she lost Nanoha?

The auburn haired woman was rinsing her mouth out and looked haggard. Rubbing a hand up and down her back Fate asked, “How bad is it?”

Shrugging as she wiped her face with a towel Nanoha said, “I haven't been feeling well for a while, a low key stomach thing. The stress just made it flare up.”

No longer having access to the TSAB medical facilities wasn't really an issue. The civilian doctors could just as easily, if not better, take care of their needs. 

Checking Nanoha's temperature she chastised her wife, “You are supposed to tell me when you're feeling bad. I'm here to take care of you, remember those oaths we took.”

The pouty puppy look Fate wore as she said this made Nanoha smile. Petting her head she said, “I haven't felt too bad, it was just a low grade yucky feeling. This was the first time I vomited.”

The blonde was not amused and picked up her wife to carry her to bed. Tucking her in she glared down, “You will rest. I'll make lunch and an appointment for the doctor.”

Huffing Nanoha settled back against the pillows, but didn't argue. Watching her wife leave the room to make a meal she felt her heart throb,  _ ‘Why is Fate-chan so cute!’ _

The next two days found her being spoiled rotten under her beloved blonde's attention. Then the appointment for the doctor came around and the pair found themselves waiting while a slew of tests were run on Nanoha. Sitting in the colorfully painted examination room Fate squirmed in her seat. While the place was more cheerful than the military standard she was use to she just wanted to hear Nanoha was okay.

The gray haired female doctor came in with a thick folder under her arm. Sitting in front of the pair she flipped open the manila folder and made a clicking noise with her tongue.

“Mrs. Takamachi in all my years I have never seen a woman so bound and determined to push herself to the limits. I knew the TSAB liked to run their personal ragged but this is ridiculous. As of this moment you are now on restricted duty, if you want this baby to be born healthy then you're going to have to make some lifestyle changes.”

Both women felt their jaws drop, BABY!

Nanoha shook her head, “I… I… I can't be pregnant. The TSAB clinic tested me, I'm incapable of carrying a child due to battle injuries I sustained early in my career.”

Snorting at this the doctor said tartly, “ _ Military doctors. _ You do realize those men specialise in combat trauma, not in gynecology. I don't know what tests they ran on you but you are perfectly capable of carrying a child. I will say your likelihood was low due to some hormone imbalances. Due to this the eggs you released for the most part were immature.”

Concerned now Fate leaned in, “Is there anything Nanoha needs to get better? How will that affect the baby?”

The doctor smiled at the concerned blonde, “Your wife merely needs to put on a bit more weight. Her body fat index is too low, I know she doesn't look like it with all the muscle she has but she is bordering on an index count of 15 and normally a woman needs to be around 20-22 to have the optimum chance of getting pregnant and carrying a healthy child.

Blushing at this Nanoha felt guilt flood her, she'd thought her workouts were keeping her healthy. How many years had she'd delayed them having a child because of her near obsession with being in  _ peak condition _ ? A hand ran up and down her back and the concerned burgundy eyes staring at her made her heart melt. 

Smiling weakly Nanoha said, “I'm sorry Fate-chan. It was all my fault…” 

A gentle hand covered her mouth as Fate cut her off, “No, there is no blame here. If you insist on feeling guilty think on this, my own body fat index is just as low as yours so if our roles were reversed it'd have been my  _ fault. _ You were doing your best to stay fit so you can set a proper example for your students.”

Shaking her head and pulling her wife's hand away Nanoha pointed out, “Fate-chan, you had to maintain an athlete's physique if you were to…”

Really not wanting to sit there all day listening to this pair of idiot love birds the doctor cleared her throat, “Ahem, the past is the past. Now is what you should be concentrating on. I have a diet plan for you and since your reputation precedes you I have written a note to your employer regarding what duties are appropriate. Be ready for lots of desk work young lady. I've also enclosed a new exercise program in here which will allow you to maintain a healthy weight without endangering your child. I prescribed some supplements and anti-nausea medicine to help you through this first trimester. Please see the receptionist on your way out to schedule your next appointment.”

Fate took the folder and bowed her head in thanks, “I'll make sure she follows your instructions to the letter.”

The pair shook the doctor's hand in thanks before walking dazed out of the room. The next few minutes passed in a blur as they arranged follow up appointments and picked up prescriptions. They were on autopilot until they got home and Vivio called out to them from the sofa. The teen got up to tackle her mamas with her natural exuberance. 

Seeing the girl coming Fate caught her full on and nearly screamed, “Be careful of the baby!”

The younger blonde's eyes nearly bulged out of her head at this and turned to her auburn haired mama. The astounded look finally made the truth sink in for the couple and they ended up in a giant family hug crying. 

Hopping in place once she was released Vivio gushed, “Finally! A baby sister. I’ve only wanted one since forever!”

Fate smiled at her daughter before laughing, “Now we just need to buy a new house, cause no matter how much you want this sister I don’t think you’re going to want to share a room with her.”

Worried now about the expense Nanoha asked, “What about the cost?”

Shrugging her shoulders at this Fate smirked, “I was waiting to tell you, I got a message this morning from Shale Inc, they want me to start work on Monday.”

Grabbing her wife’s arm Nanoha shook her, “Fate-chan! Why didn’t you say anything earlier?”

Using the hold the love of her life had on her to pull her in Fate kissed Nanoha’s cheek before explaining, “I was more concerned with your health this morning. If there was something seriously wrong with you then no new job in the universe would be enough to make me happy. I resigned from the TSAB to be with  _ you  _ and our family, losing you  _ now _ would kill me. I already regret all that time I wasted out there playing the hero when I should have been here taking care of you.”

Rolling her eyes at this Nanoha poked her wife’s side, “Fate-chan is an idiot, I have no plans on dying anytime soon. Even if I was  _ sick _ you better believe I would do everything possible to get better. Growing old with you has always been my main agenda in life.”

~`~`~

Six months later

Fate had unpacked everything but one last crate, the one that contained the family kotatsu. She’d been busy setting up the nursery and making sure her stubborn wife didn’t overdo things during their move. While they were still sweating through the dog days of summer it wouldn’t be too long before winter descended again. They might not need it for warmth but the traditional piece of furniture was necessary for their house to be a home. Reattaching its legs and centering it perfectly in the family room she smiled at her handy work.

She had just finished giving herself a mental pat on the back when the feeling of two full breasts and a very round tummy pushed into her back. Biting her cheek she held back her moan of desire, a pregnant Nanoha was turning out to be her biggest weakness yet. 

A silky smooth hand slid down her front and then cupped her groin, the near instantaneous erection she now sported had her wife teasing, “Mmmhmm, Fate-chan is just as lively as ever. I’m so glad she still finds me so attractive.”

Taking a deep breath for control Fate then turned to face her personal demonic angel. Today she was wearing her hair down with nothing but a few clips to keep her wavy auburn locks out of her pretty face. Somehow she looked both more mature and younger at the same time. Since the amount of time they could spend together had increased Nanoha had lost the main focus of her stress, that being Fate’s health and well-being when she was beyond her reach. Being able to wake up and lie down with her wife each day had lifted a burden she never knew was there.

Leaning down Fate kissed her softly before asking, “Everything okay Nanoha?”

Wrapping her arms around Fate’s neck Nanoha pouted, “It’s not fair. I won’t be able to use the kotatsu until after the baby is born. I wanted to snuggle with you”

Looking down at the swollen belly of her wife Fate said, “You’ll live my love, I won’t have you hurting yourself or the baby trying to get down on the floor.”

The spanked spoiled kitten look she received made Fate soften her stance a little, “But we can snuggle together on the couch. You can lean back into me and I’ll hold you tight.”

Huffing out a breath of resignation to this subpar suggestion, even if it was her real goal to get her wife to cuddle her in whatever fashion she could get, she said, “Fine but as soon as I can I’m going to have my way with you under that kotatsu. This house won’t feel like our real home until I get to have my wicked way with you under its blanket.”

Blushing scarlet Fate choked out her wife’s name just as their daughter walked into the room. Having heard the last part of the conversation the teenage blonde said drily, “You know I could have gone my entire life  _ not _ knowing that.”

Nanoha released her hold on Fate and came over to her daughter, poking her cheek she teased back, “As if I didn’t catch you messing around under it before the move.”

Now sporting a matching blush with her blonde mama the teen tried to escape the situation by deflecting the conversation, “Uh Aunty Hayate is on the comm in the front room.”

Blowing a kiss at the two red faced women Nanoha waddled off to talk to her best friend. When she was out of sight Vivio sighed, “I thought pregnancy was supposed to slow women down.”

Rubbing her overheated cheeks Fate replied, “You are talking about a Takamachi, I think it’d take a bit more than pregnancy to slow one of that clan down.”

Rolling her shoulders and stretching out her neck Vivio complained, “Just looking at her exhausts me, I begin to think the Saint King blood isn’t all it’s cracked up to be.”

Laughing at this Fate wrapped an arm around her daughter, “I’m pretty sure your Nanoha-mama could exhaust a deity without breaking a sweat. We mere mortals just have to do our best to keep up.”

~”~”~

Four months later

The tiny child in Fate’s arms slept peacefully as she gently rocked her, the girl’s cupid bow lips sucked on her pacifier and tiny fists clenched as she dreamed. Her soft-hearted mama was completely enthralled with the miracle that was Giulia Takamachi-Harlaown. With quiet grace another blonde slid into the space next to Fate and mismatched eyes took in her baby sister’s face.

Smiling she whispered, “She’s such a mama’s girl, I can’t believe you were able to calm her down so quickly after Aunty Hayate got her all riled up.”

Frowning at this reminder Fate asked, “Has that brat left yet?”

Giggling softly Vivio answered, “Nanoha-mama whacked her across the head and had Vita-chan drag her home.”

A satisfied hum was heard and earned her a kiss to her cheek from behind. Before the blonde could turn around she felt a warm body curl around her. Full breasts pressed into her back and it took all her self-control to focus on her  _ children’s presence _ so her body didn’t instantly respond  _ badly. _ It had been months since they’d had marital relations as Nanoha needed time to heal from giving birth. The lack of intimacy was much harder on her now than it had been when she was deployed; at least back then she hadn’t had the temptation of the soft luscious body tucked against her each night.

Resting her chin on Fate’s shoulder Nanoha looked down on her sleeping daughter and teased, “Gigi looks like she has her mama trained already.”

Swallowing the knot in her throat that had formed when her diabolical wife began to wiggle against her enticingly Fate croaked out, “All it took was me cuddling her, she’s a lot like her Nanoha-mama. Just spoil her a little and she’ll calm down immediately.”

Vivio giggled at this and decided it’d be best to leave her parents  _ alone _ so shifted over to take her innocent sister from what was likely to become scandalous levels of flirting.

Supporting the tiny auburn haired child’s head she said quietly, “I’ll lay her down in her crib, I have some reading to do for class so I’ll just hang out in the nursery in case she needs me.”

Thankful for her wingman’s assistance Nanoha kissed her daughter’s cheek and whispered, “Call out if you need any help.”

Rolling her eyes Vivio said, “Don't worry, I have no intention of walking in on you torturing Fate-mama, again.”

Normally this kind of sass would earn the teen some kind of retaliation but right now Nanoha just wanted to have some  _ quiet time _ with her wife. Sticking out her tongue she let the girl escape with her precious bundle without further comment.  Once the sound of footsteps faded away Nanoha decided it was now  _ safe _ to begin her  _ torment _ of her beautiful wife.

Letting one hand move north to cup a full breast as the other moved south to find a grip on the growing erection she knew her wiggling had caused. Lazily she teased the tender flesh as she breathed in her wife’s scent.  _ ‘Gawd! How can she smell so good all the time?’ _

Shivering under the assault Fate clenched her fists to retain her self-control, whining she pleaded, “Nanoha, please! It’s not fair.”

Kissing Fate’s cheek she whispered, “I got a call from the clinic while Hayate was here. Apparently I’m cleared to engage in sex now,” then reluctantly she added, “with caution.”

Turning around almost instantly Fate pulled Nanoha into her lap and hugged her tightly, face buried against her wife's sweatered chest the blonde begged, “Please don’t lie to me. You took a lot of damage giving birth, I won’t do anything to harm you further.”

Petting her wife’s head Nanoha knew her worrywart wouldn’t give in easily, the silly blonde had refused to engage in  _ any _ sexual behavior since Gigi’s birth. Not even allowing her to give her a hand job or oral sex which could have at least lessened the tension she was clearly under. The stubborn lightning mage had stood her ground for once, stating if Nanoha couldn’t have any relief then she wouldn’t partake either. It was becoming pure torture for the auburn haired devil, waking up every morning with Fate’s erection pressed against her butt and  _ not _ getting to play with it was killing her by inches.

Getting clearance to at least engage in “tame” sex was like mana from heaven, she was starving for a physical connection with her wife. Another week and she was sure to snap and bind Fate to floor to have her wicked way with her. Now she just needed to convince Fate it was safe.

Lifting her lover’s head she pressed their foreheads together and looked into beautiful burgundy eyes, “Fate-chan, I love you. I really do want this, we can go slow and I promise if anything hurts I will tell you immediately.”

Shaking with nervousness Fate whispered, “I can’t stand seeing you in pain.”

Kissing the pouty puppy Nanoha answered back with a question, “Do you remember the first time we had sex?”

Blushing Fate nodded and said, “You don’t have to tie me up, heaven knows I want this just as much as you do.”

Giggling at the answer Nanoha shook her head, “I wasn’t trying to be kinky here Fate-chan. I meant me being on top, and controlling how quickly we move and how deep you enter me. That first time hurt but it was also one of the best days of my life.”

Frowning with worry the blonde asked, “Why didn’t you tell me I was hurting you?”

Leaning back in the comfy lap Nanoha flicked Fate’s forehead, “Because that was a natural part of it and by the time we were finished I wasn’t feeling pain anymore. You were amazing, I have never felt more loved than when I’m in your arms.”

Playing with the hem of Nanoha’s sweater Fate replied, “All I have ever wanted was to love you. To make your dreams come true, and to see you smile.”

Slipping her fingers under Fate’s long-sleeve knitted blouse Nanoha pulled it off then shifted to sit on the edge of the kotatsu, “Right now my dreams are full of you making love to me.”

Lifting up the skirt Nanoha was wearing Fate gently removed her panties, it was time to stop hesitating and to give her wife all she desired. Kissing the inside of her thighs she made her way to the beaconing center. Due to hormonal changes from giving birth and breastfeeding Nanoha wasn’t getting  _ physically aroused _ as quickly.  Despite being in the  _ mood _ she wasn’t getting wet the same way she had before having their child. Knowing her wife would need more preparation before the main event Fate fell to loving her wife’s clit with all her heart. Foreplay had always been one of her favorite parts of sex and now it appeared to be a greater necessity that Nanoha could no longer rush her through.

The tender petting to her thighs as Fate ate her out relaxed Nanoha’s subconscious tension. Mentally and emotionally she was thankful Fate was so gentle with her. She might not be having the wild sex she'd been fantasizing about for weeks but this was much better. She was still learning her healing body's limits so their former  _ fast and rough foreplay _ would not be welcome. Shuddering as her first orgasm hit her she allowed her fingers to tangle in silky blonde hair keeping her lover right where it felt best.

Drawing out the duration of the spasms with a few last teases Fate sighed as she gave one final flick of her tongue, there was a deep satisfaction in making her wife lose control. Pulling away slowly she looked up at the disheveled woman, her dark burgundy eyes met with violet orbs that reflected the love and desire she was feeling. A rush of lust flooded her and she wanted to push her angel over and do unconscionable things to her body. It scared her how much she needed this woman, what if she wasn't able to hold back and hurt her?

As if sensing Fate's concerns Nanoha cupped her face and gave her a gentle tug upwards. Sitting up so their foreheads touched Fate slipped her hands to Nanoha’s hips, her hold on them was tight to the point of almost being painful. Clearly her wife was going to need to wean them into sex much more slowly than she’d imagined. 

Shifting her hands down slowly she massaged the blonde’s neck then shoulders before asking, “I know you are eager for this too, but I doubt I’ll be up to multiple rounds so will you let me take care of you in a couple different ways?”

No longer able to hold back, as tasting Nanoha had left her painfully erect, Fate whimpered, “Do whatever you like, please just touch me.”

Giggling at this honestly Nanoha patted the top of the kotatsu and said, “Switch places with me.”

Almost instantly Fate was splayed out and Nanoha had her head between her wife’s legs. The pulsing erection that nearly had the blonde in tears was being ignored as the auburn haired devil was eating out her wife’s hidden vagina. Cruelly she’d flick her tongue out of the clenching hole and up the hard length but always pulled away before coming to the sensitive tip. She played with her victim for a few minutes since it had been such a long time since she’d tasted her wife. Knowing she couldn’t let Fate finish inside this first time she decided to shift fully from cunnilingus to fellatio when the whining noises got extra pitiful. 

Fully knowing her teasing had left Fate with zero restraint she took her into her mouth and tried to swallow the throbbing length. The moment the sensitive head hit the back of her throat Fate lost her tether and ejaculated. Gulping Nanoha forced herself not to choke and ruin the moment, there was so much it began to dribble down her chin. Dazed from her orgasm Fate tried to focus on her wife. The sight of the  _ mess _ she made had her sitting up and trying to wipe Nanoha clean. Waving her away the stubborn devil made a show of licking her lips and her fingers which only made Fate’s frown deepen.

Flicking her wife’s forehead Fate grumbled, “You don’t have to do that.”

Rubbing away the minor sting Nanoha pouted, “I know I don’t, but I like doing it. I don’t want any of it to go to waste.”

Rolling her eyes Fate pointed out, “We will have to use a condom again…”

Poking Fate’s stomach Nanoha sassed back, “That’s not what I meant and you know it. When I do  _ that _ for you I want to fully experience it. I like tasting your happiness.”

Blushing scarlet at this admission Fate covered her face as she groaned, “Please don’t call it  _ my happiness.” _

Giggling Nanoha pulled her into a hug, “How can you be this cute? Fate-chan is so unfair.”

Seeing Nanoha's smiling face caused a surge of fear to overwhelm her, ‘ _ If we go any further I'll hurt her. It's too soon to be so greedy _ .’ Laying her head on her wife’s shoulder Fate sighed, “I love you Nanoha. If you want to stop now we can.”

Tightening her hold Nanoha shook her head, “I need this Fate-chan. I’m starting to get weird ideas.”

Shifting so they can sit on the floor with the kotatsu at her back Fate held Nanoha across her lap. Leaning in so she could hide her face in Fate’s neck Nanoha could feel the magical link her lover was trying to create. Blinking back tears she opened her mind to Fate and was relieved when she received a rush of love and concern instead of the resentment and disgust she’d been worried was growing. The warm familiar sensation of her wife gliding through her thoughts and emotions was like stepping into the shower. All of the dark gunk that had built up washed away as Fate disprove each of her concerns. 

Carefully Nanoha did her own exploration and felt herself smile at some of the explicit fantasies she came across. Her darling wife most definitely still found her attractive and there were no other women showcased in her dreams. Given how long it'd been since they'd had sex she was worried Fate's eyes might have wandered to someone more  _ alluring _ . Realizing what her hesitations was causing Fate began to kiss her wife ardently, pouring all her love and desire into it.

Somehow the pair shifted again and some of Fate's fantasies were becoming reality. Skilled fingers helped remove her bra and Fate was licking at her sensitive nipples. When they began to leak milk the blonde groaned with happiness as she drank it down. The feeling was very different from when their daughter did this and the sensation was causing her some emotional confusion. In the end the fact it was Fate was all that mattered, if her wife wanted to drink from her then so be it. 

Leaning back Fate pleaded, “I need to be inside you. Please Nanoha, ride me.”

Reaching under the kotatsu's blanket for the small bag she'd prepared for this Nanoha found the condoms and lube. She was no fool, even with foreplay they'd need all the help they could get to make this work the first time.

Sliding on the condom and adding a generous dollop of lube to the straining member she then positioned herself over Fate. The poor woman was struggling not to yank her down and begin pumping up into her. Years of  _ training _ to be as wild and reckless as possible were being suppressed for her sake. 

The feeling of Fate entering her wasn't bad, nor was it painful, it was just different. It was like whole new places were now sensitive and they were going to need to relearn how to make love. A few tentative strokes and it was like they were teens again. It was a little awkward and messy but wonderful. Shifting again to allow more of her wife inside she smiled, they had a lot of practicing to do but it was going to be fun.

Finding the best spot Nanoha increased their speed and it didn't take long for them both to find their ultimate pleasure. The twitching and extra warmth that came with Fate's release was a little dampened by the condom but the fulfillment was still there. Cuddling through the afterglow Nanoha came to the conclusion she always did when it came to dealing with  _ problems: _ as long as Fate-chan is with me we can work through it together!

Rubbing Nanoha's back the sleepy blonde asked, “Does this count towards your desire to have your wicked way with me under the kotatsu?”

Humming as she considered this Nanoha answered, “It's a start. Welcome home Fate-chan.”

Laughing softly Fate replied as she hugged her wife, “I'm home Nanoha.”


End file.
